psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Compo8
Rules: * Format accepted will be .psy * Coops are welcome * No restriction for entries per person (you can submit as many songs as you wish) * All the entries must be submitted on or before the entry deadline * You can use: **''Native plugins'' **''Samples (any type of samples)'' **''VST (but just the ones in the 'allowed list' specified below)'' * The psy file must not be bigger than 3 megabytes List of allowed VSTs: VSTi: • Linplug - freeALPHA • Andreas Ersson - Polyiblit • Andreaas Ersson - Ersdrum • Andreas Ersson - Lazysnake • Ichiro Toda - Synth1 with sound-banks • Smart Electronix (Mda) - Mdapiano • Smartelectronix (Antti) - Asynth • Smart Electronix (DMI) - Dmiflute • Muon - Tau • Rcg:audio - TriangleII • Green Oak - Crystal FXs: • Kjaerhus Audio-classic effects (pack with 9 plugins) • Camel Audio - Camelphatfree • Devinemachine - Minion • Smart Electronix (Magnus) - Ambience • Smart Electronix (Bram) - Supaphaser • Smart Electronix(Bram) - Cyanide2 • Smart Electronix(mda) - Mda fxpack (pack with 31 plugins) • Simulanalog - Guitar Suite (pack with 7 plugins) • Tone2 - Bifilter Dates: * Submission period from the 27th of february to the 9th of April 2006 * Vote period from the 10th of april to the 14th of may 2006 NOTE: all the dates could be changed (extended) if necessary. We will talk about it on the compo#8 thread, so check the compo#8 thread if you want to enter and ask us if you need more time. To Vote: * Only those registered on the psycledelics forum can vote (anyone can register), there are two methods to vote: # sending an email to mfm77@lycos.it (remember to specify your user name - mails from unknown people will not be accepted) # sending a PM to MfM on psycledelics site * When voting everyone has (number of entries * 2) points to distribute freely between the songs they like the best. The total sum of the distributed points must equal to the number of entries * 2. In this competition that equates to ?? points. * For the random award you just have to write one number between 1 and 100 on the bottom of your mail/PM in the following way: * Remember, it's not good sportsmanship to vote for yourself ;) Adding Songs: * First of all you must submit your song to the psy section (not mp3/ogg) of psycledelics (a link to the mp3/ogg version of the track must be inserted on the song's description page) * Now you can add your song on the compo8 page on the wiki (in the added songs section) in the following way: (with a direct link to song's description page on psycledelics on SONG NAME, and a link to the mp3/ogg on MP3) Prizes: *HERE the list of prizes and the explanation of how to "Random Award" works : •'Camel audio:' One of the following plugins: CamelSpace, CamelPhat, Cameleon 5000, Cameleon Soundbanks, Biolabs Absynth Sounds. •'Fabfilter:' 1 x Fabfilter Twin synthesizer •'Audiorealism:' 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line 1 x AudioRealism Bass Line PRO *''' First position can choose from one of the plugins in the list above.' *' Second position can choose from the remaining 3.' *' Third position can choose from the remaining 2.' *' Random awards winner will get the remaining plugin.' The random award is a prize that you can win, no matter how good or bad your song is. Here is a small explanation of how we will elect the winner of this prize: * When receiving the songs for the competition, a number is given to the participant (1, 2, 3...) in the order they are received. * When a user votes, it gives points to his/her favourite songs, and separately, a line with "Random Award:" and a number between 0 and 100. * When we get all the votes and we have the three winners, we remove them from the list. Example: Say we have participants A, B and C, and the order in which we receive the songs is A, C, B. (A = 1 , C = 2, B = 3) Then, if A wins one of the three prizes, it is removed from this list, and the list becomes: C, B (C = 1, B = 2). * Finally, we will make an addition of the values of all the Random Awards, do a modulus by the number of participants (participants for the random award), and add one to the value. A modulus is getting the residue of an integer division. (9/5 = 1, residue 4. 9 modulus 5 = 4) since this value starts at zero, we add one. '''EXAMPLE': •voter 1 : 35 •voter 2 : 74 •voter 3 : 31 •voter 4 : 1 3 participants remaining for the random award. 35+ 74 + 31 + 1 = 141 141 modulus 3 = 0 we add one to the result 0 + 1 = 1 winner :1 NOTE: if you have any doubts write it on compo#8 thread on psycledelics board. Added Songs: Final Words, Greets & Thanks: * here?? there is a thread for compo#8 discussions! * here?? there is a thread for compo#8 reviews and comments! * Note: There is a new plugins package released after Psycle 1.8.0. You should get it because it solves some problems which affect at least one of the songs in this compo (with more than 32 tracks). The link is here : Updated native plugins I want to thank all the people in #psycle and all the people on the boards at psycledelics,for help and suggestions. another big thanks to our sponsors for donating plugins. and a special thanks goes to DJMirage for the good banner , Trancemyriad for help in page construction and JosepMa for random award idea. oh!..and good psycling... regards ! MfM